<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Significance by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872889">The Significance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate'>FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So after rewatching G once more, I learn that Kyou has the same dubbed voice after as Magoroku Shido from Future Card Buddyfight. In case you didn't know, Magoroku is my favorite character of all time and I love his voice.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narumi Asaka/Yahagi Kyou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Significance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after rewatching G once more, I learn that Kyou has the same dubbed voice after as Magoroku Shido from Future Card Buddyfight. In case you didn't know, Magoroku is my favorite character of all time and I love his voice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two were sitting in the room, lazily resting on the sofas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just so great!" You couldn't help but let his ego get the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt as if someone was instantly eyeing his every movement,  turning around, only to find, the dark blue-haired female was narrowing her eyes giving a look of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male becomes nervous and panicked. Due to fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only Master Ren is the best! You have no place to say you're the greatest."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>